Mord Sith Born
by Hidden Heart 92
Summary: A different take on what happens when Cara learns that her son is still alive. Cara/Kahlan in later chapters. Rated M to be on the safe side
1. Chapter 1

**MORD SITH BORN**

 **SUMMARY- A different take on what happens when Cara learns that her son is still alive.**

 **NOTE- All rights go to their respective owners.**

 **CHAPTER ONE**

"Cara? Are you listening? You have a son."

She was listening; had been listening since Dahlia had told her. Kahlan touched the Mord Sith's shoulder, making her look up.

"We have to find him." The Mother Confessor told her.

Cara narrowed her eyes.

"No, we don't. What matters is the Seeker and his mission. We have to defeat the Keeper. Nothing comes before that, not even my son."

Richard stepped forward. "Cara, if your son is alive, we have to get to him before Darken Rahl does; he could use him against you."

Cara sighed and bit the inside of her cheek in annoyance. This child meant nothing to her. Yes, she remembered giving birth to him. She remembered him being taken away before she even had a chance to hold him and she remembered the look on Darken Rahl's face when he'd been informed that it was a boy. He showed fear. Pure fear. The boy could grow up and over throw him and because he was of Rahl blood, he'd have a right to it. Darken Rahl had also been especially concerned because of the spirit the boy's mother had. He was worried that the child would inherit that particular trait.

Kahlan nodded in agreement with Richard, obviously.

"He's right ,Cara."

Another sigh escaped the Mord Sith before she turned to look at Dahlia.

"Where is he?"

Dahlia hid a smile.

"When we learned that Lord Rahl was going to kill his own child, a few of the Mord Sith took him to one of their temples and raised him with the same training that you and I had. Cara, he's strong. You'd be proud of him."

Cara gave Dahlia a look of disdian.

"I'm only going to find him because I don't want Rahl to use him against Richard. The boy means nothing to me."

Cara then gestured for Dahlia to take the lead to wherever the boy was being hidden.

Richard and Kahlan walked behind Cara and Dahlia. They had their own thoughts on the child.

"Can you imagine what he's going to be like?" Kahlan asked; she seemed more excited than the actual mother.

Richard looked at Cara's back.

"A child of Cara and Rahl...I bet he's a force to be reckoned with."

Kahlan nodded in agreement. Zedd had remained suspiciously quiet. Richard looked back at the wizard.

"Zedd, your thoughts?"

Zedd's gaze went to the two Mord Sith.

"A child of Cara...he will be dangerous."

Kahlan chuckled.

"Oh Zedd, look at how far Cara has come. If she can change, surely her son can."

Zedd didn't seem convinced.

"Not with Rahl's blood running through his veins."

Richard looked offended but hid it with humour.

"Hey! I have Rahl blood."

Zedd smiled but only a little.

Yes but my dear boy, you were raised by the Cyphers. This...boy has been raised by the Mord Sith. He will have no feeling, no compassion as you do. He will be as Cara was when you met her."

Richard looked at Cara as she glanced over her shoulder at him. Her green eyes regarded him for a moment before she looked forward again. There was no denying it that Cara had changed but she was still dangerous. This boy, her son, had been trained by women like her but had no mother figure in his life. He wondered who had been there for him when he was just a baby; who had fed him, clothed him, changed him? Who would the boy consider his mother when Cara had not been there?

These thoughts prompted Richard to speak up.

"Dahlia, who does the boy regard as his mother?"

"We have always told him who his mother is." Dahlia answered.

Cara glanced in Dahlia's direction.

"He knows his mother is a Mord Sith who ran off to help the Seeker."

Kahlan frowned. "You make it sound like Cara abandoned him."

Cara raised her head. "I did. I was not ready to be a mother and I'm not now. As I said, I am only going to make sure that he cannot be used against Richard. Once I am sure Rahl will not come for him then we will return to our quest."

"But Cara, surely you-"

"Is that clear, Confessor?" Cara snapped. Kahaln licked her lips. "Yes."

She had no place to tell a mother how to raise her child or what she should do with one. This was Cara's decision alone.

The sky began to darken and Richard suggested that they make camp. Dahlia crouched down next to Cara as the other Mord Sith pulled her bed roll out and layed it on the forest floor.

"Just like old times." Dahlia said with a small smile.

"What?" Cara asked but her tone was bored and a little distracted.

"You and me, when we used to camp out in the forest, away from the Mord Sith temple."

Cara ignored her untill Dahlia moved closer.

"We could always-"

"No dahlia. Please...I just want some rest." Cara snapped.

Dahli's lips tightened and then she nodded, standing up and leaving Cara alone.

Kahlan had seen the exchange between the Mord Sith's and watched as Cara went off into the forest alone. Dahlia had decided to sit on the log next to Zedd and watch him prepare dinner. Kahlan went over to Richard where he was busy making the fire.

"I'm going to talk to Cara. I won't be long."

He nodded with an understanding smile and watched her go into the woods.

Cara had acted like she didn't care. That the boy meant nothing to her but truth be told she wondered what he looked like, if he would have her cold personality or Rahl's cruel smile and way of thinking. She shook her head as she came across a rock near a slow moving stream and sat down on it; picking up a pebble and tossing it into the water.

They should be getting on with defeating the Keeper, there would be time to look for her son afterwards. Cara wasn't sure that that was even part of her plan anymore. She would've preffered it if she was none the wiser about the boy; what kind of mother could she be to him anyway? She had only been a fresh Mord Sith when Rahl had chosen to bed her. She didn't know if she would bear a child by him but once she'd found out, she'd rushed to tell him. At one point- and no one but Cara herself knew this- she'd had feelings for Rahl. That was why when she'd told him she was with child and he'd told her it would be killed as soon as it was born, she'd been distraught; well, as distraught as a Mord Sith could be. Cara served and that was all but it didn't mean she didn't feel and the fact that she had a human growing inside her, made hidden feelings come to the fore.

Angrily, she picked up another pebble and tossed it into the water again. It hit the water with a loud smack.

"Cara, can we talk?"

Cara turned at the sound of the Mother Confessor's voice.

"I suppose."

Kahlan sat oppsite the Mord Sith and looked at her.

"How do you feel about seeing your son?"

"I told you. I feel nothing."

Kahlan smiled and looked down at the forest floor to hide it.

"I'm afraid I don't believe you, Cara. You must feel something. You can tell me. I'm your friend." Kahlan said, reaching out to her.

Cara looked down at Kahlan's hand on her arm.

"If you are reffering to what was said in the tomb, I told you to forget it. I said I was delerious, remember?" Cara asked with a tilt of her head.

Kahlan nodded. "Right, I remember, sorry. Well I consider you a friend to me, even if you don't feel the same."

Cara's resolve slipped a little before she cleared her throat and straightened once again.

"You were saying?" The Mord Sith pushed but her tone wasn't hard, not at all.

"I was just saying that you can be honest with me. I wont think any less of you."

"As if I care what you think of me." Cara snapped back.

Kahlan knew this would not be easy. It never was with Cara and her feelings.

"Alright, you have a chance to be honest with no repercusions, so take it."

Cara sighed and shook her head.

"I thought Rahl had him killed at birth." She said queitly. "And to find out that he's alive and well, it's a little much to take in. I am worried that I will arrive at the temple and see a mirror image of Rahl." She admitted.

"Or you could get there and see a mirror image of you." Kahlan said with a warm smile.

Cara nodded. "Either one doesn't sound too appealing."

Kahlan chuckled. "Maybe not to you but you have to envision it; think about his hair colour, it could be blonde and his eyes could be the same piercing green as yours'. There could be nothing to compare him to Rahl at all."

Cara nodded along to what she was saying.

"He could have your unflinching spirit, your determination; what an unstoppable child he would be." Kahlan said, her smile brightening but Cara only looked mildly concerned.

"That's what I'm afraid of."

 **Author's Note- That's the first chapter up. Let me know what you guys think. Reviews are appreciated X**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

She was surrounded by green fire. Cara stood up and looked around. She knew where she was.

"Rahl!" She called out as she had done once before when she'd taken the deal to serve the Keeper and become a Baneling.

Instantly, Darken Rahl stood in front of her.

"Cara, so good to see you." He said in that snake like voice of his that used to send pleasant shivers up her spine but now it only filled her with disgust.

"I know this is a dream but why do I think you have something to do with it?" She said, a cold grin on her lips.

"Because I do. I wanted to speak with you."

Cara already knew why he wanted to speak with her.

"You want to speak about my son."

"OUR son." He corrected as he circled her.

She smirked. "He's our son now? Because last time I checked you wanted to kll him the moment he was born."

He gave her a small smile.

"I may have been too impulsive. I need someone to reclaim the throne of D'Hara and what better heir than our son?"

Cara shook her head.

"My son will never be the next Lord Rahl. Richard IS the true Lord Rahl and my son will not take that from him."

"Richard does not even want the throne!" Rahl roared in outrage, his blue eyes going wide with anger untill Cara stared him down.

He relaxed and that easy, sly smile came to his face again.

"I just think that the throne should go to our son, Cara."

"No."

"Why ever not? He is the heir to it."

"I said no." She repeated, her tone hard. Rahl frowned as he stopped circling and stood behind her.

"I am offering our son a life where he will want for nothing. Why do you deny him this?"

Cara looked down and her voice went a little quieter.

"Because... I don't want him to be like you."

Darken Rahl smiled as he continued his circling of her.

"Make no mistake Cara, he will be like me. He has my blood running through his viens and he will take the throne of D'Hara."

Cara felt her anger overwhelming her and she spun around, staring directly into Rahl's eyes.

"He will not take the throne! I'll kill the little bastard myself if I even see one shred of you in him!"

Rahl tilted her head up to his and bent his own; their lips an inch apart.

"You had feelings for me once, Cara. Having a child by me was everything you'd ever wanted. You hoped that we could all be a family. You were so happy the day you found out you were with child."

Cara frowned.

"How could you know that? I only told-"

"Dahlia, yes. She was most insightful."

Cara felt like she'd been hit. Dahlia's betrayal stung more than anything she'd ever experienced. She'd trusted Dahlia, loved her even. Out of all the Mord Sith, Cara trusted Dahlia above all others and to find out that she'd done this to her? Cara's fists clenched and she glared at Rahl.

"I need to get back. I have someone to question."

Rahl grinned.

"Oh, is Dahlia about to face your wrath?"

"Let. Me. Go." She snarled through clenched teeth. He bowed his head as if he was showing her respect.

"Of course. But think about what I said, Cara. You, me and our son, together. You could have the family you always craved."

Cara looked away from him, her anger soley concentrated on Dahlia.

"I don't want that anymore."

He smirked at her.

"We'll see."...

Cara's eyes snapped open. Dahlia. She sat up and looked over at the sleeping Mord Sith. Cara stood and marched over to where Dahlia was laying. She nudged her with her boot untill she opened her eyes.

"Cara?"

Cara leant down and picked Dahlia up by her throat, pushing her into the nearest tree.

"Cara! What are you doing?!" Dahlia shrieked, waking everyone else up in the process.

"Cara!"

Cara ignored Richard and Kahlan as they came running. Zedd was just watching.

Dahlia tried to pry the other Mord Sith's fingers from her throat.

Richard tried to pull Cara away. "Cara, leave her!"

"This doesn't concern you Richard."

"Cara, why are you doing this?" He asked, trying to calm the rising panic in his tone. He had no idea what could make the Mord Sith lose her temper like this and it concerned him.

"She betrayed me." Cara growled, sounding more animal than woman.

"Betrayed you how?" He pushed. Cara pressed harder on Dahlia's throat.

"She told Darken Rahl things that I only trusted her with! Things he should not have known!"

Tears fell down Dahlia's face as she struggled to remain awake. Her air supply was being cut off and her vision was slowly going dark.

"She'll pay for what she's done!" Cara shouted.

"Cara..."

Kahlan's hand touched the Mord Sith's shoulder gently.

"Cara, you don't need to do this. Let her speak. What if Rahl is lying?"

Kahlan's voice was so calm and soft that Cara's grasp on Dahlia weakened untill her hand fell away and she took a step back. Dahlia fell to the dirt, coughing and holding her neck where a red hand mark was begining to show.

Richard crouched down beside the other Mord Sith to check if she was ok while Cara turned and walked back to where the fire was dying. Kahlan followed her.

"This is what Rahl does, Cara. He turns us against each other. Surely you know that."

Cara looked up at the Mother Confessor.

"I learnt many things about Rahl during my time in his service. I made it a point of getting to know every detail about him; I know when he's lying and Kahlan...he wasn't lying."

Kahlan licked her lips and swallowed. She glanced back at Dahlia.

"Maybe I should get a confession from her." She said dangerously.

Cara looked from kahlan to Dahlia and back again.

"She'll die."

"She will but if she has indeed betrayed you, it's the least she deserves."

Cara looked down, avoiding Kahlan's watchful gaze.

"I don't want her dead, Kahlan. I just want to hear it from her."

Kahlan nodded and then looked at where Richard was helping the Mord Sith to her feet.

"Just tell Cara the truth, Dahlia."

Tears had already formed in Dahlia's eyes.

"Cara...I'm so sorry. When I saw how much attention Rahl was paying to you, I got jealous and I knew he would hate it when he found out that you had feelings for him. I saw a way to separate you and Rahl and...I took it."

Cara nodded after Dahlia finished explaining herself.

"Thank you...for telling me the truth."

Dahlia gave her a weak smile.

"I'm glad I got the chance to but...can you forgive me?"

Cara straightened, ice cold eyes locking with blue.

"No. You will take us to find my son and after that, you and I are done."

She didn't give the other Mord Sith time to respond as she looked up at the sky. The sun was begining to rise and they would need to be on their way soon. Kahlan glared at Dahlia and followed suite with Cara.

The arrangement was very different now. Zedd and Richard walked behind Dahlia who lead the group and Kahlan had chosen to stay behind with Cara.

The blonde rolled her eyes when the Mother Confessor smiled at her.

"I appreciate you letting me know I have a friend should I need one but do you have to be around me every minute of every day?"

Kahlan smirked, she had become used to Cara's way with words. "Just making sure you don't feel alone."

Cara said nothing, just kept her head turned in the opposite direction as they walked.

"Thank you." She finally muttered after a long while.

Kahlan smiled. "For what?"

"For offering to confess Dahlia. I know that confessing people is not something you enjoy."

Kahlan's smile turned to an expression of awe. Did the Mord Sith know her that well?

"How do you know that?"

Cara shrugged.

"Whenever you confess someone, everything about you goes rigid, as though you're forcing yourself to do it and when they look up at you, their eyes full of adoration; you hate yourself for making them that way, even if they deserve it."

Kahlan was shocked but also secretly pleased.

"I didn't know you cared enough to notice." She said but her tone wasn't sharp or anything.

Cara rolled her eyes again.

"It's merely an observation, Confessor. Don't start getting any ideas that I actually like you."

Kahlan chuckled softly and watched the Mord Sith walk on a few paces ahead of her.

Cara really had changed since she'd first joined them. Kahlan had always been wary of her and secretly she'd always been a little put out that Richard seemed to defend the Mord Sith every chance he got. But there was a lot more to Cara than the woman herself ever let on. She claimed not to want to have anything to do with her own son yet she wondered what he looked like. Kahlan knew she had a heart when she had fallen for Leo and as short lived as that was, she'd never heard Cara laugh at anything but Leo's chipmunk joke and she hadn't since. Her loyalty to Richard was not something she questioned anymore and the way she always seemed to have Kahlan's back when they were in battle was something that Kahlan had found astonishing, considering the Mord Sith were trained to hate Confessors. Of course, that time in the tomb, Cara had revealed that she didn't hate Kahlan and she considered her a friend. Yes, she'd back tracked later that day but Kahlan knew Cara now and she knew that it was not the lack of air that had made Cara confess her feelings that night.

"Here we are." Dahlia announced as she stopped just beyond a patch of trees.

In front of them loomed one of the Mord Sith temples. Cara suddenly felt the enormity of the fact that her son was in that building and it wouldn't be long before she would see him. Richard looked back at Cara.

"Are you alright?"

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

They all knew better than to question Cara when she had her guard up. They walked on ahead while Cara just stared at the temple, an uncertain look on her face.

Kahlan put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"You can do this, Cara. I've never met anyone as strong as you before."

Cara looked at Kahlan and nodded and then focused her attention back on the temple.

"Maybe this is a mistake."

"It's not. He's your son. You have a right to see him. If that was my child in there, nothing would stop me from going to them." Kahlan told her.

"I'm not you, Confessor." Cara muttered.

"I think we're more alike than you think...or care to admit." Kahlan added with a shrug and a small smile.

Cara returned it and rolled her eyes.

"You irritate me, do you know that?"

Kahlan chuckled and nudged the Mord Sith's arm.

"Come on, let's go and meet you son."

 **Author's Note-** **Well I think we all knew Dahlia couldn't be trusted. But Kahlan and Cara seem to be getting along better, maybe too well...what do you guys think? X**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

Some faces she recognized and others she didn't. What mattered, was that all the Mord Sith here were glaring at the Mother Confessor who flanked Cara's right and the other Mord Sith who they were familiar with, on Cara's left.

"We did not expect you to be travelling with a Confessor, Cara." The head Mord Sith spoke up. Cara could not remember her name.

"Things change. I am here to see my son."

Cara noticed the shift and saw some of the Mord Sith glance at each other hesitantly. Were they seriously going to protect him from his own mother?

Dahlia spoke up.

"I told her that we had him. She wanted to see him before Rahl got to him."

Dark eyes hardened at the Confessor and Cara bit the inside of her cheek.

"Could you not look at her like that?"

The Mord Sith glared at Cara.

"I suppose you have new respect for Confessors now?"

"No. Just this one." Cara shot back without missing a beat. "Can I see my son or not?"

"I should say no."

"I only asked out of politeness but if you refuse anyway, I'll force my way to him. Your choice." Cara explained, that gleam in her eye that told the other Mord Sith she would be more than happy to fight her way through if need be.

"He is currently training but you are welcome watch him."

Cara nodded, partly disappointed she had not been goaded into a fight. She was a little fidgety and needed to release some pent up frustration. But for now, she was content just to nod and follow the Mord Sith through to the training room.

Kahlan fell in step behind Cara while Dahlia decided it was best to stay back with her sisters.

"How are you feeling?" Kahlan whispered as they walked.

"Fine."

Another lie from the Mord Sith but then Kahlan expected nothing less from her.

The head Mord Sith stopped outside a room and turned to face Kahlan and Cara.

"He is inside. He is a very focused fighter so I suggest you let him finish before talking to him."

Both Mord Sith and Confessor nodded.

The door was opened and they both stepped through. The doors closed behind them again. The head Mord Sith, choosing to stay outside. Another Mord Sith all dressed in black, stood holding a sword, she was crouched into a fighting stance. A boy, about the age of twelve with short blonde hair had his back to them and let himself be circled by the Mord Sith. When she lunged, he side stepped her easily enough and came back with a sharp kick to her midsection. Cara grinned as she watched the glee in his eyes. The Mord Sith hissed and then came back with a punch. The boy bent back to avoid it and grabbed her hand, twisting it and hearing a bone snap. The Mord Sith cried out and dropped to the floor, clutching her broken arm. The sword clattered to her side on the stone floor. He bent to retrieve it and held it above his head in two hands. Kahlan's eyes widened as he positioned it over the fallen girl's head. Cara also took a step forward.

"Do you give up?" He asked, his young voice echoing around the room.

The Mord Sith looked up at the boy.

"Yes."

He grinned and handed the sword back to her. She took it with her good hand and then her gaze went to Kahlan and Cara.

"It appears you have visitors." She told the boy, her voice low.

The boy turned and Cara looked into deep blue eyes. He had Rahl's eyes.

As expected the boy showed no emotion. He just looked her up and down.

He knew she was Mord Sith by her clothes.

"Who are you?" He asked but he asked Kahlan, not Cara.

Kahlan smiled at him. "My name is Kahlan and this is your mother." She said, gesturing to the Mord Sith at her side.

The boy looked at Cara but his expression gave nothing away. He may have had Rahl's eyes but he had his mother's stare.

"You are my mother?"

Cara nodded, not quite sure what to say to him.

Kahlan crouched down to his level, as she did with all children.

"She's been waiting to see you."

"There is no need to crouch down to me. You are a Confessor, yes?"

Kahlan stood awkwardly. "I am."

The boy straightened, raising his chin.

"You walk into a Mord Sith temple and you are still alive...strange."

Kahlan's smile dropped.

"Your mother is a Mord Sith, I travel with her."

The boy looked at his mother.

"You should be ashamed of yourself."

Cara blinked but inwardly, she hid a grin. She could see her spirit in the boy.

"My choices are my own, boy."

He smirked at her. "Boy...you don't even know my name."

Cara locked gazes with her son.

"If it's what I wanted, I do."

"What did you want?"

"I liked the name Jack."

He smiled. "That is my name."

Cara could not help but ask.

"Who named you?"

"Dahlia. She said she would fulfil your wishes of my name and how I was raised." He told her. Dahlia...she wanted to kiss her and kill her all at once.

Cara took a step towards Jack.

"Jack, have you ever met your father?"

He frowned and shook his head. "No."

"Do you know who he is?"

He nodded. "Yes. Dahlia told me he wanted to kill me the day I was born."

Cara nodded. "He did and now he wants to be a part of your life but Jack, listen to me, you can't let him. His intentions for you are not good. They never are with Rahl." She muttered bitterly.

Kahlan nodded along with Cara's words. "You mother's right, Jack. It's best that we leave this place. You'll be safer if you travel with us."

Jack looked up at Cara and seemed to think about it, then nodded his head once.

"Ok. I'll go with you."

The Mord Sith didn't fight Cara or Kahlan as they left the temple with Jack. They met with Richard and Zedd in the forest. Zedd glared at the boy as soon as he saw him. Richard frowned as the wizard back peddled, as though needing to be away from him.

"Zedd, what's wrong?"

"That boy. I've had a vision and it's him." The wizard babbled.

"Him what?" Cara pushed, her patience thining.

"I saw Richard's death...by that boy."

Cara stood in front of Jack protectively.

"My son would not harm Richard, wizard. You need to forget your dream. It was no prophecy."

Zedd shook his head. "I will not travel with him."

"Then we go on without you." Cara said with a sigh.

Richard frowned. "Cara, I can't do that. Zedd is family."

"And Jack is mine. The only family I have left."

"We're your family." Richard argued.

"He is my blood, Richard. If I leave him, Rahl will get to him."

Richard looked at Jack who stood just behind his mother.

"Well I won't leave Zedd behind." He said with a shrug.

"Then you and Zedd go on without us." Kahlan spoke up.

"Kahlan...a Seeker needs his Confessor."

"I know but I won't leave Cara."

Zedd's frown deepened. "What are you suggesting, Kahlan?"

She looked from Richard to Cara and back again.

"I am suggesting that you and Richard go on ahead and Cara and I will take Jack and head for Aydindril. Once we're there, Jack will be protected by my people and then once the Keeper has been defeated, I'll come to you."

Richard shook his head.

"No...Kahlan, I need you with me. I love you." He went up to her and took her hands in his.

"I know but Richard...Rahl will use Jack against us if we leave him and he's Cara's son. If this was my child-"

"Our child." He corrected with a smile. She didn't return it.

"-Would you leave them alone? To be used by a person as evil as Darken Rahl?"

Richard looked down and his lips set into a grim line.

"No...no I wouldn't."

"Then how can you ask me to do the same to Cara and Jack?"

His gaze went to the boy and then to Cara who was staring at the wizard with hate in her green eyes.

He finally admitted defeat.

"If you think it's for the best..."

"I do." Kahlan told him, letting his hands drop from her's.

"I'll miss you. I'm not sure I can do this without you."

"You can. You're strong, Richard. I have faith in you."

He smiled and lent forward, kissing her. Cara turned her head away. Kahlan shut her eyes and kissed him back. Richard looked at Cara.

"Take care of Kahlan."

She only nodded her head once in response.

"I'll miss you too, Cara." Richard said with a small smile.

"This is for the best. I was getting tired of your chatter anyway."

Richard chuckled. Zedd came over and hugged the Mother Confessor.

"I hope you know what you are doing my dear."

Kahlan hugged the wizard back.

"Of course I do. We'll be fine. Just...make sure Richard's ok."

He nodded with a warm smile.

"I will and we'll see each other again after the Keeper has been defeated."

Kahlan nodded and smiled.

Then both Cara and Kahlan watched Richard and Zedd walk away. Once they were out of sight, Cara turned to Kahlan.

"So, Aydindril."

Kahlan smiled and nodded.

"We'll be safe there. It is a long way to travel but at least it's home."

Cara rolled her eyes. "Home to you maybe."

Kahlan chuckled. "It'll be home to all of us." She said and gave jack a wink. He only frowned.

They camped up when it started getting dark. Jack had fallen alseep straight after dinner and Cara had covered him over with a blanket. Kahlan was watching the Mord Sith show her softer side and couldn't help smiling because of it.

Cara looked over her shoulder and saw Kahlan's smile.

"What?" She asked quietly.

"It's just nice to see this side of you."

Cara looked down at Jack before she sat on the log, next to the Mother Confessor in front of the fire.

"Don't get used to it." She said with a small smile.

Kahlan smiled back untill Cara's smile dropped.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm just not sure about raising Jack in Aydindril...I don't know what it is to be a mother."

Kahlan gave her a sympathetic smile.

"You'll be fine, Cara and you won't be alone in this."

The Mother Confessor placed a comforting hand on Cara's arm. The Mord Sith looked down at it.

"Why did you leave Richard?"

"Because you needed me." Kahlan replied as though that were obvious.

Cara frowned in confusion.

"But...you love Richard. The Seeker needs his Confessor. When all this is over and he defeats the Keeper, you two can find a way to be together."

Kahlan looked down and bit her lip.

"Maybe...maybe that's not possible."

Cara stared at her. "You and Richard have defied everything together. If there is a way for you two to have a life with each other, you'll find it."

Kahlan nodded her head slowly.

"What if...what if that's not what I want..." Kahlan said softly but it wasn't a question, at least not one Cara could answer.

"How do you mean?" Cara questioned anyway. Kahlan looked at the Mord Sith and forced a smile.

"Nothing. I think I'm just tired. I should really get some sleep and so should you."

Kahlan stood and went over to her bed roll. Cara looked at Jack and then just stared into the fire as Kahlan rolled onto her side and squeezed her eyes tightly shut.

 **Author's Note- Right so, do we want a Kahlan/Cara thing going on or shall I keep it platonic? I leave the decision to you guys ;) Please review and let me know. X**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

 **Author's Note- Ok so the people have spoken! hehe. You wanted Kahlan/Cara, then here it is. For you guys who wanted to keep it platonic, stay tuned for another one of my stories that will be centered purely on their friendship. Thanks guys for all your feedback, it really is appreciated. X**

 _Kahlan was sleeping peacefully when she felt herself being gently kicked. She frowned a little and rolled over to find the Mord Sith grinning down at her._

 _"Cara?"_

 _"Shh, Jack's still asleep."_

 _Kahlan sat up slowly as Cara crouched down in front of her._

 _"What's wrong?"_

 _Cara smiled. "Nothing."_

 _Then she put her hand on the back of Kahlan's neck and pulled her in for a kiss. Kahlan moaned into it as Cara gently pushed her back onto her bed roll..._

"Kahlan."

Kahlan's eyes snapped open at Cara's tone and she found the Mord Sith on her side, looking straight at Kahlan. Jack was sitting up, a confused frown on his face.

"Is everything alright?" Kahlan asked carefully.

Cara raised an eyebrow. "You were moaning. I thought maybe you were having a bad dream."

Kahlan blushed and looked down to hide her face behind her hair.

"Oh, erm... I don't remember."

Cara shrugged. "Ok then... It's nearly morning. We should try to get as much sleep as possible."

Kahlan nodded in agreement and layed back down while Cara rolled over and Jack went back to sleep instantly.

Great, now the woman even appeared in her dreams.

Cara hadn't gotten much sleep and she was the first one up. She woke Kahlan first and then Jack.

Once they were on the road, Kahlan remained in step with Cara as Jack walked on a little way ahead but not so far that Cara could not see him.

Kahlan was very quiet and the Mord Sith knew it was unusual of the Mother Confessor to be this way.

Cara rolled her eyes; she normally enjoyed the quiet but she knew that when Kahlan wasn't speaking, she knew that she was troubled by something or other and Cara knew it was only right that she find out what.

"Something on your mind, Confessor?"

Kahlan looked up suddenly and shook her head.

"No."

Cara sighed. This was going to be harder than she thought.

"Well somethings' wrong. You never give me this much peace."

Kahlan glanced at the Mord Sith to see a very small grin touching her lips and Kahlan could not help but smile back.

"I'm just...thinking."

"About?"

"Things. Myself, Richard...you."

Cara raised an eyebrow.

"What about me?"

Kahlan felt herself go hot. She couldn't tell Cara. What if the Mord Sith didn't feel the same? Think of how humiliated she would be and what if she wasn't feeling what she thought? What if it was just a passing thing and she'd go back to pining for Richard again? Her brain-or rather her heart-dismissed this idea instantly.

No, she knew what she felt, she just chose to live in denial for the moment.

"Kahlan?"

The Mother Confessor looked up again. She hadn't answered Cara.

Oh, you know, just about you and Jack and how you are going to find living in Aydinril."

Cara stopped walking and turned to face Kahlan.

"Living?"

Kahlan nodded. Cara checked to make sure that Jack had also stopped. He had and was now sitting at the base of a tree.

"I thought we were only staying there until Richard defeats the Keeper and then we were going to find him."

Kahlan had forgotten about that. Well no, that wasn't entirely true; she had just been picturing a life with Cara and Jack.

"Well yes but I only meant living as in the for time being. Did you seriously think I meant forever?" Kahlan asked, chuckling to hide her discomfort.

Cara frowned at the Mother Confessor before she turned and started walking again.

"You need to make youself more clear Confessor, otherwise I would get the wrong idea."

Kahlan let out a breath and let Cara get a little way ahead before following. Well, that did it. Those words made everything painfully clear. 'I would get the wrong idea.'

The pain Kahlan felt, hit her hard and fast but she consoled herself with the fact that at least she knew what to do now...

"I'm getting hungry." Jack complained as they walked through another field.

Cara turned to look at Kahlan.

"We need to get him some food."

Kahlan nodded.

"Ok. I'll go into the forest, see what berries I can gather."

Cara looked at Kahlan with an expression of bewilderment.

"Berries? He is a growing boy. No, I'll go hunt. You watch him."

Kahlan nodded.

"O-Ok."

She watched as the Mord Sith dropped her pack at Kahlan's feet and go off into the forest with her bow.

Jack looked up at Kahlan.

"Why has my mother not killed you?"

Kahlan blinked a few times, surprised at the boy's question.

"Because...we're friends."

He narrowed blue eyes at her.

"Mord Sith do not have friends."

"Cara does." Kahlan said with a smile. Jack stared at the Mother Confessor a while longer.

"The Mord Sith told me about the Seeker and his Confessor while I was in their care. They said they were never without one another. Their love was too strong. Yet...you are here with me and my mother, and the Seeker is with the wizard. This makes no sense to me."

Kahlan nodded.

"Me neither."

It didn't seem long before Cara came back, holding up a dead rabbit.

Jack's eyes widened. He really was hungry.

They decided to make camp. It may have been a little early but they were travelling with a child so they couldn't expect to get that far very quickly. Kahlan cooked the rabbit and they all ate in silence. Jack went to sleep very quickly once again, and Cara and Kahlan remained awake.

They didn't talk much, if at all. It was making Kahlan feel uncomfortable so she got up and walked deeper into the forest. Once she was sure she was far away enough from the camp, she looked up at the sky and closed her eyes as the pressure of what she was feeling overwhelmed her.

"Creator help me. Help me get through this." She whispered as tears filled her eyes.

That was when a little blue light appeared and floated in front of Kahlan's face, lightly chirping. She smiled as she felt the Night Wisp's tiny hand stroke her cheek where a tear had fallen.

"Have you been listening to me?" Kahlan asked it softly. It responded and she smiled. It said it had and wanted to know what she wanted help for.

Kahlan shook her head with a sad smile.

"I have feelings for a Mord Sith and...I don't know what to do."

The Night Wisp told her that she should tell the Mord Sith.

"I can't...to hear that she didn't feel the same..."

The Night Wisp told her that she could not be certain of that. Mord Sith are not capable of love but if it was the Mord Sith that it thought Kahlan was talking about, things might be different.

Kahlan smiled.

"I don't think so. She has a son and we're travelling to Aydinril to raise him. I told her it's not forever and that once Richard defeats the Keeper, we will go and find him."

The Night Wisp disagreed. It said that what if Richard couldn't stop the Keeper and then Cara would never know how Kahlan felt and in turn, Kahlan would never know if a future with Cara was even possible.

Kahlan felt afraid. She'd never considered this possibility. The Night Wisp suddenly flew away and was gone. Kahlan had it flown off like that?

"Talking to yourself, Confessor?"

Kahlan turned and saw Cara walking towards her.

"Er...no, there was a Night Wisp here."

Cara looked down, slightly disappointed. "And it flew away when it saw me."

Kahlan instantly felt sympathy for the Mord Sith.

"No. I think it had..."

"Somewhere to be? You don't have to protect my feelings, Kahlan. I know everyone and everything hates Mord Sith."

"Not everyone." Kahlan blurted.

Cara looked at the Mother Confessor.

"Welll, maybe you're the exception then."

Cara walked past Kahlan. She knew what the Mord Sith was doing. She was surveying their surroundings. Making sure that no one was around or stalking them.

"Cara, I need to talk to you."

Cara sighed and turned around.

"I thought you might."

"You did?"

"You always do." Cara replied, with a careless shrug.

"How do you feel about living in Aydindril with Jack?"

"Well as you said, it's not forever."

"Alright...how do you feel about living in Aydindril with jack...and me?"

Cara smirked. "Well of course you'll be there. You practically rule the place."

Kahlan closed her eyes in pure frustration.

"That's not...that's not what I meant."

"Then just say what you mean." Cara snapped.

Kahlan didn't want to be that upfront yet so she tried another way.

"What if Richard fails and the Keeper wins?"

"He won't fail. I have faith in Richard and quite frankly, I'm surprised you don't."

"I do have faith in him but it's something we have to think about."

Cara listened but it was clear that she strongly disagreed.

"Why are you saying all this? You say you have faith in Richard but clearly you don't. You would not be thinking this way otherwise. I thought out of everyone you would never doubt him."

Kahlan shook her head. "I don't doubt him, Cara but I am thinking of every eventuality."

"There's no need. Richard will defeat the Keeper and the world will remain safe once more." Cara argued.

Kahlan had a lot of patience but when she was trying to confess her feelings, it did nothing to help her mood.

"You can't turn a blind eye to this!"

"I'm not!" The Mord Sith snapped, widening her eyes. "I just don't understand why you are thinking this way. You should have faith in Richard! You love him!"

"No, I don't!"

Cara stared at Kahlan and the Mother Confessor looked almost as shocked as the Mord Sith.

Cara took a step towards Kahlan, her green eyes narrowing.

"So you gave him flase hope? You never loved him?"

"Of course I did! I loved Richard right up untill the moment I realised-" Kahlan cut herself off.

"You realised what?"

The Night Wisp's words came back to her and as she looked at the glaring Mord Sith, she wondered if it was worth it. What would it change? What good would it do?

Kahlan made her choice.

She stepped forward, grabbing Cara's wrist and pulling her close enough then she kissed her. Kahlan expected the Mord Sith to struggle or push her away but instead, she felt the Mord Sith relax and her gloved hand came up to cup Kahlan's face as she kissed her back. Kahlan smiled against Cara's lips and kissed her again, deepening the kiss. Cara walked Kahlan back towards a tree and trailed kisses down the Mother Confessor's neck. Kahlan fisted her hands in blonde hair and revelled in the feel of Cara's lips on her throat. Cara nipped at the sensitive skin, making Kahlan shiver pleasantly. Kahlan felt the rough bark of the tree digging into her back but she ignored it.

Then a cry ripped through the forest and Cara's eyes snapped open as she looked into Kahlan's flushed face.

"Jack."

Cara took of running while Kahlan got herself together and chased after her.

Cara stopped at the camp and looked around, her eyes becoming wide with fear as she realised he was gone.

Kahlan looked around and saw that he was gone too.

"Who took him?" Kahlan asked.

Cara turned on her.

"It has to be Rahl."

Cara sat down heavily on the ground, putting her head in her hands.

"How could I be so stupid? Just to leave him like that. I should have known better."

Kahlan knelt beside her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"We'll get him back, Cara. I promise."

Cara shook her off angrily and got to her feet, glaring down at the Mother Confessor.

"If I had not of been busy pleasuring you, this wouldn't have happened." She snarled.

Kahlan looked down, feeling embarrassed. So she too got to her feet.

"The important thing now is that we find your son."

"No. I will find my son." Cara corrected her.

Kahlan frowned.

"I thought we were in this together..."

"What did you think would happen, Kahlan? That we'd just go to Aydindril and play happy families? That we'd forget all about the Keeper and Richard and Zedd and it'd just be you, me and Jack?"

In actual fact, that was exactly what Kahlan had pictured.

"Cara...I'm sorry."

Cara shook her head. She didn't want to hear anymore.

"Go back to Richard, Kahlan. Tell him I've gone on to find my son." She muttered as she walked away.

"Cara..."

But the Mord Sith ignored her and carried on walking out of the woods. Kahlan felt tears fall down her face as she watched Cara walk away.

"I love you..." She whispered just before Cara was swallowed by the night.

 **Author's Note- Oh dear, poor Kahlan! Don't worry, I know it looks bad but they will meet again. Although how things will play out from there...well, you'll just have to wait and see ;) Thanks for reading. X**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

 **Author's Note- Ok guys, sorry this has taken me a while to upload. Been very busy, aren't we all. Hope you enjoy! X**

Kahlan tried to track Cara down but she was no where to be found. She had messed things up. She knew that now. She should've kept quiet. Let Cara and Jack do their own thing and Kahlan should've stayed with Richard and Zedd.

What was she thinking, getting involved with a Mord Sith?! They didn't feel love, they couldn't express it or show it. She could never be with someone who didn't show her how happy they were to have them in their life.

Tears formed in her eyes before Kahlan shook her head and made the decision to go to Aydindril without Cara...

Cara was furious. Getting involved with a Confessor! Had she lost her mind?! And now Jack was missing and if he was with Darken Rahl, there was no telling what he would do to him. She frowned as she pushed her way through bushes and low hanging branches. If she hadn't have let herself be charmed by Kahlan's affections, she'd still be with Jack right now.

Cara stopped and looked around. It was strange how she'd gone from wanting nothing to do with the child to feeling completely terrified at the fact that she could have lost him.

She wasn't sure how long she'd been walking but eventually, she came to a clearing and stopped. Letting out a long breath, she took in her surroundings once more. She frowned as something shimmered before her and then a woman in white appeared. She'd seen her before.

"Kahlan's mother?" She whispered, unable to believe what she was actually seeing.

The woman who looked so much like her daughter, smiled warmly.

"Hello Cara."

Cara just stared.

"I understand my daughter has feelings for you." She said softly.

Cara bowed her head a little. She didn't really want to think about the incident that caused her son to be lost to her.

"I have come to ask if you feel the same towards her."

Cara looked at Kahlan's mother and licked her lips nervously.

"I do...but it's impossible."

Kahlan's mother tilted her head and frowned slightly.

"Why is it?"

"Because my feelings for her get in the way of things."

"Such as?"

"My son, for one. He's been taken and I don't know where he is or what is happening to him and it's my fault! I let him down...by falling for your daughter." She added under her breath.

"You will find Jack again." She told the distressed Mord Sith.

"I will?" She asked with hope in her voice.

Kahlan's mother nodded.

"Yes and when you do, you should proceed with the plan as normal."

"Go to Aydindril with Jack and Kahlan?" Cara questioned with a slight frown.

She nodded.

Cara shook her head.

"I can't do that. Once I find Jack, I'm going to the Pillars of Creation with him. I don't know what Kahlan's doing or even where she is."

"Then shouldn't you find out?"

Cara smirked.

"She is not my priority at the moment." She said, turning away from Kahlan's mother.

"But you love her..."

Cara stopped. She did. More than she cared to admit but being with Kahlan was dangerous. Jack was already in danger because she'd been reckless. Kahlan made her feel that way and she couldn't afford that. It put too many people in danger, including Kahlan herself.

"I do." Cara admitted. "But she can never know that; for her sake as well as my own."

Kahlan's mother bowed her head sadly.

"Alright. But there's something you must know; my daughter is a very strong woman but her heart is so fragile, Cara. She feels things too deeply and loves just the same. If you have no intention of being with her, then please, don't leave her wondering. It'll only break her heart more. If you have to end things before they've even begun, be plain."

Cara looked at Kahlan's mother and nodded.

"I will but...will she be hurt?"

"Very but she will cope. As I said, she's a strong woman."

Cara let out a breath and then looked the other woman in the eye.

"Then it seems as though as I have a Confessor to see."

The woman in white vanished and Cara stepped back as she felt tears stinging behind her eyes.

Kahlan arrived in Aydindril sooner than she'd expected. She was pleasantly surprised by the warm welcome she recieved upon arrival. They welcomed her with open arms and asked asked if she had returned to Aydinril to rule it. She'd considered it. After all, Cara had gone after Jack, Richard and Zedd were headed for the Pillars of Creation, so what was holding her back?

She smiled and raised her head.

"I will rule over Aydindril if that is the people's wish."

They all cheered and Kahlan was crowned and given a throne before her pack had even hit the floor...

It had been exactly two days and Kahlan had confessed more people than she cared to admit. Since the rift, it seemed that more evil had sprung up in the world. She was tired and as the night drew in, she stood on her balcony and looked down on the sleeping town. Her sleeping town. She thought of Richard and Zedd travelling together. He would probably be quizzing Richard on everything and Richard would be laughing at the funny tales the old wizard would tell. If she were with them, she'd be laughing along too. Then her thoughts went to Cara and Jack. Who knew where Jack was? And what of Cara? Was she even in the Midlands anymore?

Kahlan sighed and shook her head. Then an idea hit her. She had enough resources and people, what if she could help Cara find Jack? The only thing being that Cara would not know about it untill he was found and then she would send someone to find the Mord Sith. She smiled at this.

As if on cue, her advisor came into her chambers.

"Confessor, I have matters to discuss with you."

"Not now Zack, we have things to do."

The old man frowned. "Such as?"

"A boy has gone missing. His name is Jack and he has blonde hair and blue eyes. He is twelve years old. I was wondering, if we tried hard enough, could we find him?"

Zack shrugged.

"I suppose so but can I ask, why is the boy so important?"

"I believe Darken Rahl wants to use him against the Seeker somehow. I think finding the boy is imperative."

The advisor nodded in agreement.

"I will send out a search party right away and gather all resources."

Kahlan smiled. "Thank you Zack."

She was confident that in no time, Jack would be found.

Cara stared at the city gates. Aydindril. So this is where Kahlan would be. She sighed and pushed her bag up onto her shoulder as she walked forward. Guards appeared at the top of the gates and looked down at her.

Cara smiled. Security had gotten tight since Kahlan had arrived.

"Step away from the gates. By order of the Mother Confessor, no one is allowed through without permission."

Cara bit back a grin.

"My name is Cara Mason. I'm here to speak with the Mother Confessor."

"You're a Mord Sith." The other said with a hint of disgust in his voice.

"I am." Cara confirmed, that small grin showing itself when they both looked at each other in fear.

"Confessors do not associate with Mord Sith."

"This one does. Ask her. I'll wait." Cara countered, turning around and leaning against the gate patiently.

One of the guards ran from the wall while the other kept his eye on the Mord Sith.

It took about twenty minutes but eventually the guard came back and nodded to the other.

"The Mother Confessor said to let her pass."

"But she's a Mord Sith!"

"It's an order from her. We have to obey."

Cara raised an eyebrow. They either highly respected Kahlan or feared her, either one was good in Cara's eyes.

The gates opened and the Mord Sith stepped through, heading towards where Kahlan now resided.

As Cara was welcomed inside, she was escorted to Kahlan's chambers.

The Mother Confessor was surrounded by people. They were reading maps and talking to each other in hurried voices. Cara frowned at the commotion and looked at Kahlan who was leaning over a table, tracing a trail line on a map while some old man stood beside her nodding along to what she was saying.

It was only when Cara stared long enough, that Kahlan looked up, catching her eye.

Kahlan made an excuse to walk away from the table and came over to Cara.

"You rule here now." Cara said, crossing her arms.

"I do." Kahlan said but no emotion showed on her face.

"Looks like you're very busy. I'll come back later." Cara said, turning to leave. Kahlan reached out without thinking.

"No-I mean, we can talk on the balcony if you like."

Cara stopped and looked the Confessor up and down.

"Alright."

Kahlan lead Cara out onto the balcony and stood with her back to the town, folding her arms, the sleeves of the white dress billowing around her in the wind.

"Not that I'm not pleased to see you but why are you here? I assumed that after our last coversation, you never wanted to see me again." Kahlan commented with a raise of her eyebrow.

Cara shrugged. "I have something to tell you. It won't be easy for you to hear but it's only fair that you know."

Kahlan waited expectantly.

"I have been thinking and-"

"Confessor!"

Kahlan and Cara turned as Zack came out onto the balcony.

"We've found him!"

Kahlan rushed inside with Cara following close behind.

"Where is he?"

"South of the Border."

"Is he with?-"

"Rahl? Yes."

"Send out the soldiers and guards. I want this boy returned, ready my horse." Kahlan barked.

Zack nodded as everyone went to carry out Kahlan's orders.

Cara looked at the Mother Confessor and frowned slightly.

"What's going on?"

"Cara, we've found your son."

Cara rode alongside Kahlan as they made their way to where they were told Jack was.

"So why did you come to see me?" Kahlan asked, going back to their conversation before they had been interrupted on the balcony.

Cara had secretly been grateful for the interruption and now she didn't know what to say but Kahlan deserved the truth, even if it was what she didn't want to hear.

"I came to tell you something."

"And that was?" Kahlan pushed gently.

Cara raised her chin and bit the inside of her cheek. It was now or never.

"I think it's only fair to tell you, that what you feel for me...I will never feel for you."

Kahlan felt her heart break as soon as those words left the Mord Sith's lips.

"Back in the forest, it was fun but Kahlan, that's all it was."

Kahlan felt tears behind her eyes but instead forced them back and gave Cara a slight shrug.

"I actually should apologize to you, Cara. What I was feeling for you, it was nothing more than mere curiosity and now that I know...I don't feel as I once did. Coming to Aydindril, it has reminded me of who I am and now I have hope." She said with wistful smile while lying through her teeth.

Cara frowned. "Hope for?"

"Me and Richard. And soon as the rift is sealed, we will marry."

Cara couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"But your mother said that-"

"My mother?" Kahlan barked, pulling her horse to a stop. Cara let out a breath.

"She came to me and told me how you felt."

"Maybe it was just a delusion." Kahlan muttered off handedly.

"No. It was her and she told me how you felt and then asked me how I felt."

"And you told her what you told me?"

Cara swallowed. "Yes."

Kahlan remained silent after that, as did Cara.

Finally they reached the clearing where a guard said the boy had been seen.

Cara's blood ran cold as she looked up.

There, hanging from a tree, was her son. Kahlan let out a yelp and covered her mouth with her hand. Cara dismounted and ran down the hill towards the tree with Kahlan following close behind.

Jack's face was pale and his body limp. He'd been there for a while.

Cara fell to her knees as she looked up at him, tears falling down her face.

Kahlan stopped behind her, also in tears.

The rest of Kahlan's followers came up behind them and Zack, the advisor saw the note pinned to Jack's chest. He read it aloud;

 _'YOU WOUD HAVE BEEN PROUD OF HIM. HE DID NOT BREAK.'_

Cara closed her eyes and hung her head as sobs shook her body. All around them, whispers of seeing a Mord Sith cry, were unheard of and it made Kahlan angry.

"Everybody leave! I need some space."

They all went back up the hill to wait for their Confessor.

Kahlan reached out and put a hand on Cara's shoulder. The Mord Sith got to her feet, spinning around.

"Don't touch me." She barked.

Kahlan flinched at her harsh tone.

Cara's shoulders slumped as she looked at Kahlan with tear filled eyes.

"He's dead, Kahlan...because I let him be taken from me." Her voice was softer but still broken.

Kahlan's brow creased slightly.

"There was nothing you could've done, Cara. Rahl wanted him and he took him."

"No. Rahl took him because he could. Because I wasn't there to protect him."

Kahlan reached out to Cara once again.

"If there was any way that we could bring him back-"

"It's too late Kahlan! He's been dead for hours. Rahl made sure that I couldn't bring him back."

Kahlan wiped away her tears and sniffed.

"Cara...I am so sorry, for everything."

Cara shook her head as she finally let Kahlan put a hand on her shoulder.

"This is why we can't be together...look at what happens. I can't afford this kind of distraction, even if it is you."

Kahlan looked down.

"I know things are terrible right now but maybe-maybe we can make this work. We could go back to Aydindril and-"

"And what? Forget about all this? It's too late Kahlan. Rahl has already won. All we can do now is hope that Richard and Zedd can get to the Pillars of Creation."

Kahlan nodded.

"I guess we'll wait till we hear anything then."

"No. I'm done waiting." Cara told her, brushing past the Mother Confessor.

"Where are you going?" Kahlan asked, her voice shaking.

"I'm going to catch up with Richard and Zedd, my place is beside them."

Kahlan grabbed Cara's arm, holding her in place.

"No, you can't. Cara if you go out there on your own, Rahl will attack you, maybe even kill you!"

Cara looked down at Kahlan's hand grasping her arm.

"I'll take my chances." The Mord Sith growled.

"I can't let you do that, I won't! Cara, your place is with me...you belong with me." Kahlan said, tears falling down her face again and sobs making her voice shake.

Cara looked into Kahlan's eyes.

"It could've been once. I could have easily stayed with you in Aydindril but that time has passed and... I'm over it. You should be too."

Cara ripped her arm from Kahlan's grip and walked away.

Kahlan stared after Cara as she walked away, yet again.

She could follow her, go with her to Richard and Zedd and be as it once was but she couldn't change what had happened and she couldn't change how she felt. It was over. All Kahlan could do was go back to Aydindril and try and forget that she ever felt something for the Mord Sith...

Rahl watched as Cara made her way through the forest. Her tears had dried and she now looked more determined than ever. He smiled to himself and then turned to the Mord Sith beside him.

"I have to say Dahlia, that was a very clever plan of yours'. By killing Jack, we have now separated Cara from Kahlan. The only one who could have protected her from you and your sisters."

Dahlia smiled.

"Kahlan has feelings for Cara and I know Cara felt the same. I couldn't let that sort of union happen. Cara belongs with us. With her sisters and in your service my Lord."

Darken Rahl nodded, that smug smile still on his face.

"It solved two problems really. I never wanted the little bastard and you wanted Cara back. It looks as though I got my wish and now you are about to get yours'."

From behind Dahlia, more Mord Sith came forward, creeping silently.

They all watched as Cara crossed a small stream and went into a thicker part of the forest.

Dahlia looked up at Rahl expectantly.

"Your orders, my Lord?"

Rahl grinned as he looked at Dahlia.

"She's all yours."

Dahlia nodded her head at the rest of the Mord Sith and they moved towards the trees as stealthily as they could with Dahlia leading them.

Cara would fight, of that she was sure but she had no one and soon, Cara would be back with her sisters and instead of helping the Seeker, the Mother Confessor and the Wizard...Cara would be the one to end them all. Dahlia would make sure of it.

 **END**

 **Author's Note- And that's a wrap! Thank you for all of your reviews and general interest in the story. All your comments have helped me write this and hopefully, I've given it a different take on what you were all expecting. As you can tell, I love to shock. Thanks again. X**


End file.
